Let The Games Begin
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: When Feyre discovers that she's pregnant, she wants a fun way to tell Rhysand. What does she do and how does it turn out? Just a silly little one-shot. May turn into a multi-chapter.
1. The Scavenger Hunt

**Hey guys! So this is my first story for this series and it is just a humorous little thing. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I understand that the clues might not be the best, but this story is not meant to be taken seriously. I also wanted the clues to seem like a good fit for this couple, meaning ones that Rhys could take in the wrong way. **

**I would like to give a shout-out to **his-red-head **for following this story before it ever got posted. I cannot believe that you supported this story before it made its debut and I could not be more thankful for that. Thank you so much for supporting this story already! I am sorry the previous document got deleted, but I did not forget your support.**

**I do not own these characters nor do I own this book series! All rights go to Sarah J. Maas. **

**With that all said, let's get onto the story!  
**

Rhys POV

"_Meet me in the cabin. I have a surprise for you."_ Feyre told me through our mental bond.

"_What kind of surprise Feyre Darling? It wouldn't happen to involve you and a wall, would it?" _I say and feel her laugh down the bond.

"_You'll never know if you don't show up" _She replies, making me laugh.

"_Cruel, Wicked Female of mine"_.

_"That I am and you like it" she replies as I feel her smirking across the bond._

I winnow to the cabin and land in the living room. The inside has changed since Feyre first came here. There were little throw pillows on the couches and chairs, plus some blankets thrown over the backs of the couches. Some of her paintings hung on the walls and some of her favorite books had been placed on the table in the middle of the room. Looking over to the kitchen, it didn't look too different except for the colorful rags, which actually went well with the furniture in the living room.

"Feyre" I call out, but don't get a response. I try reaching down the bond to her, but I run into a barrier. What the hell?

I run up the stairs to our room, but when I walk in I don't see anyone. I check the closet and bathroom, but they're empty. Sitting down on the bed, I can hear and feel something crinkling underneath me. Pulling it out, I realize it's a letter with my name on the front.

That's never good.

I can feel my heart beginning to pound harder and it starts to sound louder in my ears than it ever has before. I slowly open the envelope and pull out this small card.

_Rhys, We've had four years together_

_and they've honestly been great_

_ But now I wanna play with you_

_ Find where you made me your mate  
_

What the fuck? She can't mean on her, otherwise she would be here. I try down the bond again, but come across that stupid barrier again. Sometimes I regret teaching her to make that barrier. Where I made her my mate…that would be the kitchen. Standing up I run back down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"I guess I'm looking for another envelope" I say to myself as I start opening drawers. I check every drawer, but find nothing so I turn to the fridge where I see the note taped to it.

"_This has to be some kind of human game"_ I think to myself as I open the second letter.

_You found me! Good for you_

_ I believe I have found you too_

_ Don't you worry, don't you fret_

_ Why don't you go where we both get wet  
_

"Now you're just torturing me" I say as I run back upstairs and go into the bathroom. Looking around the room, I don't see this one as obviously so I'm guessing she actually hid this one. I open the drawers, but find nothing. Searching the cabinets and the bath, I don't find it there either. _Where we both get wet_. The only other place here for us to get wet is the birchin. I quickly winnow there, where I see the note taped to the door. I quickly check in there for her, but unsurprisingly she isn't there.

_Number three, isn't this fun?_

_ Just think, you're halfway done_

_ I know you're tired and a little upset_

_ Why don't you go and eat some brisket?  
_

"You're lucky I love you considering all the running around you're having me do" I say to myself even though it's meant for her. Walking back inside, I step back into the kitchen and open the fridge, finding the note taped to the top of a container of brisket. Grabbing the letter I also grab the meat, getting a quick little snack before opening this fourth letter. _"This had better be fucking worth it, otherwise you're going to pay"_ I say down the bond, but again – nothing. Opening the fourth letter, something falls out, but I catch it before it hits the floor. Holding it up, it's a piece of paper with the number 7 painted on there. My lucky number.

_You stopped for a snack_

_ I know you did_

_ So number five in the living room_

_ Is quite well hid  
_

I step into the living room quickly and before going back to re-read it. Well hid? Oh fuck. I go to one of the couches and start picking up every pillow, including the couch cushions, digging around for this note. I pick up the blankets on the back and look underneath the couch. Nothing. I go to the other couch and do the same thing to it, along with both chairs, but still come up with nothing. I look towards the fireplace, but quickly shake my head.

"_If she threw it in there, I can't be expected to find it" _I think to myself before going to the books on the table. Picking up one at a time, I flip through them to search every page only to come up empty. After checking all five books, there is still nothing. The only other things in here for me to search are the picture frames on the wall, so I head over there and start taking them off. One-by-one I search the backs of every picture until I come to the last one. The one she painted and gave to me the night of her first solstice with us as our High Lady. Taking that one off carefully, I flip it over and there is the letter – plain as day. After putting the painting back up where it belongs, I open the letter with more intrigue than I have had in the past.

_Aren't you happy yet?_

_ I gave you that one_

_ Let's make this easy_

_ What room has best view of the sun?_

I drop the letter, quickly running up to the empty spare room. I kind of just stand there for a moment, imagining what would eventually be in this room. A crib, a rocking chair, a changing table and so much more. All we needed to do was make our little one first. I start smiling, thinking about that future before remembering why I was in there. The room is empty, so this should be an easy find. I look at the walls and the windows, all over the floor and even in the closet, but there is no letter in here. Sighing, I put my head back for a second only to see the note taped to the ceiling. I start laughing before I can really think about it because it's quite funny.

"_It seems someone has become more in tune with her powers" _I try one more time down the bond and I can feel her laugh in response which tells me her barriers are down. Using my power, I make the darkness slice the tape, allowing the note to fall in front of me. Final one.

_I said there's a surprise_

_ And that is true_

_ While it may not be big_

_ It's in the room painted blue_

Blue. Blue. Is there a room in this cabin painted blue? Bedroom? No. Guest room? No. Kitchen? Living room? Bathroom? Birchen? No No. No. No. Room painted blue. Then it hits me. Our bedroom in the town house. But why did she send me out here only to end it there? Making sure I have all of the clues, I winnow back to the town house and end up in the foyer. I don't see or hear anyone else so I just run upstairs to our room. Upon opening the door, I immediately see a small wrapped present sitting in the middle of the bed. No sign of Feyre. No note that I can see. Just the present. I walk over and sit on the bed before reaching for the present, keeping an eye and ear out for anyone. Slowly unwrapping the present, I eventually come across a painting that has a date on it and I can feel another envelope taped to the back. Carefully taking it off, I open it to two lines:

_Now that I have had my fun_

_ Why not say hi to our little one?_

Little one? I sit there thinking for a minute before it hits me. But she isn't. I would've known. I mean, fae have preternatural sense of smell, I would've smelled it on her.

"_You're pregnant?" _I say unbelieving through the bond.

Feeling her laugh and joy down the bond, tells me enough. But then she says, _"Surprise!"_.

I laugh and feel the joy spreading through me quickly, but then she says, _"I will be done with my meeting in two hours. Be ready to out for dinner. Your two girls are very hungry"_

"IT'S A GIRL?!"

**I hope you guys had fun reading this little piece. If you liked it then please leave a review and let me know about it. I might make this a little series, if you like that idea then please let me know. **

**I will see you all in the next story!**

**S.S.S.**


	2. Telling the Group

**Hey guys! So, this story is a long time in the making – the continuation of Let the Games Begin! I know that I didn't have to do a sequel to it, but I have a plan for this which is to make it a little series. I am relieved to see that you all enjoyed the first one so much as it was so much fun to write.  
I would like to give major shout-outs to **Jess1caMar1e, Em108, **and **his-red-head**. Thank you for the reviews on the first story they truly mean a lot to me!**

**With all of that said, Let's get on with the story!**

Rhys POV  
Opening my eyes that morning, I rolled over to face my mate and smiled at what I saw. She was sleeping and facing my direction, allowing me to take in the peacefulness that took her over at night. Her left arm was lost beneath her pillow, but that didn't matter – no. Not when her right arm was gently cradling her midsection to act as a form of protection for our unborn child.  
My smile grew as I thought about it.  
She was pregnant.  
Flipping onto my back ever so slowly, I reached out and opened the drawer next to my side of the bed – pulling out the little notes that she had made for that surprise. Best damn surprise of my life. I flipped through them quickly before stopping dead on the final one and chuckling lightly.

_Now that I have had my fun_

_Why not say hi to our little one?_

I had asked her about that game over dinner that night, trying to figure out if it was some sort of human thing they did. I remember her eyes lighting up and the light laugh she gave before nodding and admitting that it was in fact a human game. I had reached across the table and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it before finishing up my dinner.  
That was a memory I'd cherish forever.  
I turned my head back towards her and found her brown eyes watching me, a smirk on her face as she took in the cards I was holding.  
"What?" I asked at her smirk.  
"Just remembering how you were doing everything you could think of to keep from cursing me out over the bond as you ran around for those notes and now you keep them in your bedside table." She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she attempted to wake up, ending up with her head in her hands as she groaned.  
"You know you can go back to sleep right?" I asked her, grabbing her attention, "You're pregnant Feyre – no reason for you to leave this bed for a few months."  
Without responding, she stood from the bed and stretched with her arms going above her head, her shirt riding up enough to show her midsection which made me smile. It's just hard to imagine that she's actually pregnant.

"You know – I've been thinking" She says, drawing my attention from her stomach to her face.  
"Everything okay mate?"  
"You and I are the only ones who know of our little one. The rest of our group doesn't know, Velaris and the Court of Nightmares don't know. Just us."  
She looks down at her midsection again as I get up and walk around the bed to her. Taking her chin in my hand, I gently lift her face so our eyes can meet. I wrap my arms around her before pulling her in for a quick morning kiss. Only after I get that do I respond.  
"Would you like to tell everyone my love? I can go scream it from the roof right now" I say smirking, but it falls when I see the same look on her face.  
"I would love to and I have an idea on how to do it. Are you in?"  
I smile and pull her in for another kiss.  
How did I ever get this lucky?

_

"_We're going to need a cake – a big one. We'll also need some icing, some pink and blue rose petals, and a box." _

'Cake? Check. Icing? Check. Rose petals? Check. Box. Check.' I think to myself as I put it all on the counter in the kitchen. Why we need all of this to tell everyone – I have no clue.  
Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, I look over to see my beautiful mate walking my way. Her eyes light up and a smile forms as she takes in all of the stuff I got. She grabbed the cake and moved it to another counter.  
"Now we have to get to work" she said handing me a knife.

_

"So, do you think they'll like it?" she asks me.  
"Yeah, but will this work for everyone?"  
"Everyone? This is only for our group. I have other ideas for Velaris and the Court, but those can be discussed at a later time. Right now, we need to finish setting up and then get them all here. Can you move the cake to the table?" She asks, pointing to the table where we eat all of our meals.  
I grab it and carry it to the table, centering it as perfectly as I could.  
_'Amren, grab Mor, Cassian and Azriel. Meet me at the townhouse in 10.' _ I tell her through the bond.  
_'On our way'_  
Now we're ready.

When they arrive, I sit them down and start talking as if nothing's happened. We talk about strategy and potential allies – one mentions Tamlin only to earn glares. Feyre pops in after a few minutes and drags them all into the kitchen.

"I had Rhys go grab a cake to celebrate the end of the war. What do you guys think?" She asks them as she presents the cake.  
"It's cool Feyre, but why are there flower petals on it?" Cassian asks.  
"It was so plain before, so I thought I'd spruce it up. I asked for multiple colors but he only grabbed two. Oh, well. You get what you get."  
"And the writing on the top? What does it say?" Amren asks.  
Feyre stands up on a chair, worrying me a little, before reading the top off word for word. "Congrats on the War Win".  
War Win? I thought this was to announce a child.

She hands the knife to Azriel who silently cuts up some slices, handing everyone a piece before we all hear a loud clang. Feyre silently pulls me back as the others go to the cake and look inside at what made the noise.  
"What the hell?" Mora says before ripping into the cake, throwing it everywhere and ultimately making a mess. The others try to dodge, but don't succeed for long. After a few minutes, she pulls out this little black box and rips it open.

The scream that came out of her mouth would make you think we were at war once more.

The other three surrounded her and grabbed the box that she dropped in surprise. One by one, all of them looked at their High Lord and Lady, disbelief laying dormant on their faces.

"You're pregnant?" Mor asks quietly.  
Feyre says nothing – only smiles the biggest, most genuine smile I've ever seen.  
"Now finish going through the box" she finally says after a moment.

They all fight over the box, wanting to be the one to discover the next information. My mate and I start laughing at their reactions – I can't believe that this is my family. It takes them a moment before four sets of eyes lay on us again.

"There's nothing else in here other than a pink inside. Maybe you forgot something?" Cassian asks.  
"Nope – the color is right. Blue wouldn't fit in there." Feyre says.

The stand there stunned before another scream comes out. From Amren this time.

"It's a GIRL!" she screamed before wrapping her arms around us – the others following suit one at a time. At this point, the cake mess didn't matter and how we were going to tell the others didn't matter either. All that mattered was my family and soon to be born baby girl.

"So, you guys wanna help us tell Velaris?" Feyre asks with a smirk.


	3. Having Some Fun

**Hey Guys! So this is the final story to the "Let The Games" series! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story and really hope you like this finale to it. For "Let The Games Continue" I wanted to give you an insider perspective for how they would've told their friends and I hope you all got that. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it – I'd love to hear it! **

**I have a bonus story or chapter for this series where they tell the Court of Nightmares of the pregnancy. If you'd like to see/read it then let me know and if enough of you want it then I'll post it! **

**Thank you to all who have followed this story as long as you have! I truly love you all and I'll see you in the next posting!**

**S.S.S.**

It was a scavenger hunt. They had to split into groups and race to the finish. The reason? Nothing more than for the enjoyment of their High Lord and Lady. They could've been nicer and could've done something more creative, but they didn't want to.

The rules?

1\. You must always remain with your group. No separating to have each person gather a specific  
item.  
2\. You cannot switch to another group. You stay where you're assigned.  
3\. No helping other groups. You work with your team and your team alone. Helping other groups  
will disqualify you.  
4\. One person will give the answer each round. Only one. No changing and no multiple answers.  
5\. Complete the scavenger hunt first.

Amren was tasked with separating the groups – which took her some time, and then would give the clues out one by one. Mor had been tasked to make the scavenger lists – all the same. Cassian had been tasked to follow some groups to assure no cheating and Azriel had been tasked to follow the other groups. Rhysand and Feyre? They got to stay at the townhouse and rest, slowly preparing as they waited for the hunt to finish.

Amren pulled everyone into the main courtyard, speaking loudly to get to everyone.  
"Alright!" She yelled, "Listen up for your groups! Group 1 – Mothers and children. Group 2 – husbands and elderly. Group 3 – Mother's without children and shopkeepers, Group 4 – Single people and anyone else not currently in a group. I need everyone to gather now, group 1 in the North of the yard, 2 in the East, 3 in the South, and 4 in the West!"

Everyone scurried, wanting to begin quickly. Never had Velaris gotten to participate in something like this. Never had they been able to associate so much with the High Lord's closest friends. Never had they been able to do something so human – so mundane. The shops were not open for business, but unlocked in case an answer was in there. When all got together they looked towards Amren as the eagerly awaited their first clue.

"Clue Number One: I can be fluffy and cuddly, but I never hug back."

They all gathered in their groups, huddling like sports players. Murmurs and whispers went into the air, the 4 close members to the High Lord and Lady keeping a close ear on the conversations at play. Cassian had overheard one girl from Group 1 say, "My stuffed animal is cuddly and fluffy, see? And it never hugs me back. So, maybe something like this?"  
Everyone froze as they stared at the girl. They turned to answer and noticed the other groups were gone – they were alone in the yard. But where had they gone? Amren had overheard Group 3 mention a cat as well as Group 2. They had run to grab the poor animal. Group 4 had been overheard talking of pillows – big, fluffy pillows to be exact.

All groups met up in the yard again, ready to give their answers to their first clue. Amren stood on her perch and the other three stood around her. She had her arms crossed as she waited for them to settle and Mor got ready to write the scores down.

"We all remember our first clue, _'I can be fluffy and cuddly, but I never hug back'. _What did we get for our answers?"

Group One sent forward a mother who stood proudly with a smile. "Our group believes the answer to have been a stuffed animal as they can be fluffy and cuddly, but they don't hug back."

Group Two sent forward a younger man (a husband obviously) who smirked at the answer from group one. "My group believes it to have been a pet – a cat to be specific, although we do applaud group One on their attempt."

Group Three sent up a shopkeeper who kept wringing her hands together, "We also decided on a cat ultimately".

Group Four sent up a single man, "My group decided on a pillow. Not a stuffed animal, but a fluffy pillow that you can sleep on."

Amren and the other nodded before anyone spoke. It war Mor. "Group One – you are correct. It was a stuffed animal. Everyone else, you had good answers, but they are not what we were looking for. Bring me the stuffed animal and let's prepare for our second clue."

The little girl ran up and gave her the stuffed animal carefully before running back to her group. As she got back there, the mothers and other children were congratulating her on getting it correct. They gave her hugs and pats on the back, her mother even kissed the top of her head. Everyone had gathered again and once more looked up to Amren for the next clue.

"Clue Number Two: I can be a craving and I can make you sick. I'm a pain to make, but have a delicious taste"

Once again gathering in their circles, conversations of foods began to make their way around. There was talk of sweets and savory foods, of spicy food and hot foods. One group had mentioned foods from the human land – but it got shut down. Different conversations started to happen distantly as they all left the court to find the item in question.

Group One had grabbed a bowl of noodles from a shop and Group Two grabbed some cookies from a dessert shop. Group Three went for a spicy chicken dish from a restaurant and Group Four grabbed a cake from the same dessert shop as Group Two. Once again, they all met in their corners in the courtyard and waited to be called on for an answer.

Amren was once more on her perch with the others in the same places as last time.

"_Clue Number Two: I can be a craving and I can make you sick. I'm a pain to make, but have a delicious taste_.' What did we all come up with?"

The same speakers came up as the first time. The Mother went first. "Our group went with a bowl of noodles. Something that you can crave and has a delicious taste, but you can get sick of it and it's hard to make.

Then came the young man, "We grabbed cookies from a dessert shop. You can crave something sweet and sweet things taste good, but can make you sick."

Thirdly came the shopkeeper, "We went with spicy chicken."

Lastly, came the single man, "We grabbed a cake. We had the same logic as group Two, but believed caked to be harder to make than cookies."

Amren and the other three looked to each other before Mor announced it again. "Group Four, you are correct in your guess of cake. To the other three groups, your guesses were good but not the correct answer. If you would all bring the dishes you grabbed to me then we can go to our final clue."

The speakers brought up the dishes which were put on a table. They made sure to walk carefully so as to not spill the food. The gave the dishes one at a time and made their way back to the groups afterwards, all prepping for that final clue. One and Four were tied, so they could either end tied or with a winner.

"Clue Number Three:" Amren yelled, grabbing their attention, "I can be running or still and I can take and give life. You can see through me and never taste me."

Everyone stood stunned. What was that clue? It didn't make sense. Running or still? Take and give life? See through and never taste? No one moved and no one spoke for a moment, trying to take in the clue. They looked towards others in their groups as everyone shrugged in confusion. For minutes they all stood silently and even when conversations started, they were random. Was it a drink or a food? Was it an actual object? Could there be some hidden, second meaning no one was getting?

All conversation stopped again and Amren had taken her perch for the last time that day.

"_I can be running or still and I can take and give life. You can see through me and never taste me_.' What are our answers?"

Everyone shrugged. The speakers all came up to say that they had no clue – their groups were lost and all conversations had diverted towards many different things. They were lost and no one could gain the last point, but what was the answer?

"The answer" Mor yelled out, "was water! Water can be running in a waterfall or sit still in a lake or a bottle. It can drown you to kill you and you can drink it to save your life. You are capable of seeing through water and it doesn't have a flavor naturally. We have a tie".

At this point, Mor had grabbed a bottle of water that sat on the ground next to her and picked it up, holding up one of the dishes brought in the second round as well. Amren returned the stuffed animal to the littler girl and then grabbed another dish. Both boys grabbed one before anyone spoke again.

"Let us inform our High Lord and Lady of our results, shall we?" Cassian asked, receiving a cheer in response.

Feyre and Rhysand had left the townhouse and soon arrived at the courthouse, people saying hello, shaking their heads and even bowing to them. They were dressed in Night Core attire – Rhysand in his black shoes, pants, shirt and jacket with his wings put away. Feyre in a dark blue, long sleeved dress that had bell sleeves, a deep V down the center, and a high-low bottom, with some dark blue flats and her hair straightened. On top of her head laid a small, silver tiara with a blue sapphire in it. Together they looked the image of perfection.

Rhysand walked with an arm wrapped around his mate's waste as she had an arm wrapped around his. When their eyes met after the welcoming, the love could be felt by everyone. It was something to be admired – well, that and the smiles on their faces as their eyes met.  
Two chairs were brought out and the High Lord led his mate to hers before taking his own. A way to show how important she truly is to him. Once they have both taken their seats they look to their friends.

"How did everything go?" Feyre asked them and she received nods in return.

"All good. Got some unexpected answers, but overall all good. We don't have a winner, but we had a tie between Groups One and Four." Mor says as they all point to the table. Cassian goes over and cuts a slice of the cake, making sure to grab the water bottle before heading back. He hands the cake to Feyre and the bottle to Rhysand who sets it on the ground next to her.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you." Cassian tells them afterwards, "There is no prize for the winner or the two groups tied. We put this together because your High Lady has been craving cake for quite some time now and has not been drinking as much water as she should be."

Confusion began to ring from the crowd, but it quieted down when he had put his hand up to silence them.

"It is important for us, at this time, to make sure the High Lady is kept well and un-stressed. Feyre is currently pregnant with the future High Lord or Lady of Velaris and the Night Court."

Silence.

No one dared speak a word. Not yet.

Feyre took a bite of the cake and smiled at the sweetness.

She grabbed the bottle and drank half of it before Rhys took it from her.

Then…chaos.

Cheers were heard from all over Velaris. People were going up and congratulating them, hugging and bowing the Feyre. They were offering to give her whatever she would need and wished her an easy pregnancy.

The next day they had thrown a proper celebration for the High Lord and Lady. They had decorated streets, allies, houses and whatever else with banners and confetti, laying roses all over as well. They had set up tables with different foods to eat and desserts to eat (yes, there was cake). They had water and many more drinks on a third table, all chilled to keep Feyre from overheating.

Cassian, Mor, Amren, and Azriel had kept close to the couple as they walked the streets, keeping an eye on the food they eat and the reactions Feyre had to them. They, along with Rhysand, watched to see what smells made her ill, what she seemed to love, and what she found disgusting. They made sure to thank all for being such good sports for the hunt.

That night Starfall came unexpectedly, surprising everyone.

They say it happened in honor of the pregnancy.

In honor of the High Lord's mate.

In honor of Feyre


	4. Bonus Scene 1

**Hey guys! So I know that I said this series was done, but I really wanted to do a story about Feyre and Rhysand telling the Court of Nightmares about the pregnancy. It felt quite wrong to have them tell most everyone except the Court, so I'm writing this out. This has been such a fun series to write and I'm happy to see how much you guys have enjoyed reading it. This bonus may end up being a little shorter than the previous chapters and if it is then please don't hold it against me. This was never intended to be a full chapter or anything. Please enjoy!**

**S.S.S.**

Third Person POV

The air was thick and the tension so much so that it could be cut with a dull Illyrian blade. Everyone was standing around in the quiet of the big room, awaiting the arrival of the High Lord, High Lady, and their group. It had been so long since they'd last been there – the day their High Lady was introduced to them. Why they chose now to come, no one knew.

They had recently put up a second throne, made of the same scales as the first one. One for the Lord and one for the Lady, except the Lady's was smaller in size in order to show who was really in charge. They did however put a small pillow in the High Lady's seat for her to be more comfortable when she does come.

The large doors behind them opened and everyone immediately kneeled on the floor. No one looked up as they walked by, Rhysand guiding Feyre to the newly made throne.

The growl that escaped his throat had shuddered the room and made a lampshade fall.

"Rise!" He demanded and everyone followed suit. "You dare insult your High Lady by giving her a throne smaller than my own and then add insult to it by fluffing it up with a pillow? Who did this?"

One man put up a hand and walked forward, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants as he approached the angry Lord. "It was me my lord, but Keir had said this was what you wanted. He insisted that the lady have a smaller one because a lord is always better than a lady. He said it was your demand."

The glare from Rhys had turned from the man to Keir who stood there in shock. He had been thrown under the bus and everyone in the room knew it. Rhys turned away from Keir and kicked the throne to the side before guiding Feyre to his. Once his mate was seated, he turned back to Keir.

"You dare make demands on my behalf, even though you know I wouldn't want them? I could've killed you the night you called Feyre a whore, could've killed you when you tried to kill her last time she took my throne. I could've painted the walls red with your blood the day you decided to try and take her from me as a bargain. And now you think you can insult her and her power by giving her a smaller throne instead one of the same size?"

Rhysand had seated himself on the arm of his throne during his rant, putting an arm around his High Lady. His eyes had begun to darken and by the end of it they were black. Keir had started to run, but froze in place. His face went blue and his arms bent backwards in a way that you just knew they were broken.

"You're done" he said, snapping the man's neck and letting his body fall to the floor.

The High Lord turned to look to his closest members and they nodded, heading to the body and dragging it away. He refused to acknowledge anyone else in the room as he bent down and inhaled his mate's scent, allowing it to calm him down a bit. Her hand went up to his cheek and she rubbed it with her thumb to help him calm. It worked.

When he pulled away, his eyes were shining and a smile tried to form, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He stood and took a couple steps forward, letting his 4 closest friends take their spots again before speaking again.

"I understand that our arrival today is lost on you, but I assure you it isn't without reason. We all know that anyone who would dare be in this court or in my family would have a target on their back forever. Your High Lady knew of this before she agreed to be my mate. She knew of this before she agreed to become part of my family. And she knew of this before she agreed to give me a child."

All eyes in the room went wide, but he kept going, "She is currently with our child and there will be nothing but respect towards her. If you are within her vicinity it becomes your job to be a protector of hers until she walks away. If anything happens to your High Lady then I'll kill you all and hang your heads on spears."

He went back and sat on the arm rest before speaking again, "She is a Lady, but she is my equal. So I expect there to be a throne for her of the same size as mine the next time we come here. I expect for you to bow to her as well as me because we both run this Court. She deserves the same respect as me and if you can't do that then you'll suffer the same fate as Keir." He waited until everyone either nodded or said 'yes my lord' before he allowed them to be free. "Now, go play and celebrate the new life we are bringing into the world."

Everyone began dancing around, drinking and eating and celebrating – excited at the news they just received. One person caught the Rhysand whispering something to his mate who stood long enough for him to take a seat, pulling her into her lap immediately. They saw his arms wrap around her midsection protectively and his mouth go by her ear, whispering something to her. More people turned to look as they saw Feyre turn her head and pull him in for a kiss; most gasped when they saw him smile at her.

"Did the High Lord just smile?" One girl asked quietly, glad for the loud music drowning her out.

"That's his mate. Even the lord of the Night Court can't deny his mate – even he can't hide when he is most truly happy" an older woman responded, smiling at the couple.

It was at this moment, they could finally take in what their High Couple was wearing. While Rhysand was in his black jacket, pants, shirt, and shoes with his wings out, it was Feyre who truly stole the show.

She wore a black gown with lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It was off the shoulder with a full skirt and some lace detailing on the skirt. They could see that she wore the matching tiara to Rhys's crown and her shoes were black, but that was all they could see. Her hair was down and straight, reaching her butt, with some of it braided to hold up the tiara. He blue eyes had never shined so brightly and some wondered how the High Lord could be so close to them.

Some people had mentioned Tamlin or other High Lords coming to visit the Court the evening, but Rhysand had blocked the entrances to the building. Refusing to have people barge in and interrupt his moment with his people.

Those who were watching went back to celebrating, too happy to really care about his anger. He had never said the gender of their child to Velaris or them, keeping that for their small group. The only question they had?

What would they name the little one?

**Okay guys! Yes this chapter was different format, but I wanted it to be somewhat in character for some of the characters. Plus I don't really see them setting up a game to tell the Court of the pregnancy. Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you thought, if you had a favorite part of the series, and if you'd like to see more like this!**

**S.S.S.**


	5. Bonus Scene 2

**Hey Guys! So, I noticed that you seemed to enjoy the first bonus scene done for this little series and I've had this one in mind for a while now, so I've decided to write it down and see how it came out. I hope you all enjoy this as it was so much fun to write. Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think of it!**

**If anyone has questions about the "A Stolen Family" story, that one is still on-going. More will be posted for it soon, but I wanted to get this one done and posted first. **

**S.S.S.**

Rhysand POV

"_Mor, I need you to distract Feyre for me for a little bit. I'll explain it to you later."_ I told my friend.

"_Distract her? Okay, I'll take her to the baby shop down the road. We need to get stuff for the nursery anyways so she can pick some stuff out." _

"_That's perfect. Let her pick what she wants, but no cribs. I want to do that with her." _I say to my friend.

"_Got it. I'll take her there. Call me when we can return." _she replies and closes the link.

I see Feyre come down the stairs and smile at her, wrapping my arms around her as soon as I could. I lean down and kiss her stomach softly before kissing her the same way. My hold on her isn't the same now. I can't hold her as closely as I want to unless her back is to me. She can't really hug me now either, her stomach takes up most of the room there.

But I love it.

Taking her in, I see that she chose some stretchy pants and a tank top with some slides on her feet. She's comfortable.

"Everything okay my love?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Mor is actually taking me into town today to look at baby stuff. We need to start building the nursery for this little one. I need to paint some stuff on the walls for our girl too, before we put in the furniture. We also need to baby proof the house so it's safe for her."

I smile as I move one hand onto her cheek, gently rubbing so as to calm her down and quiet her.

"It's okay mate. We'll get everything done in time, I'll make sure of it. You just need to relax and trust me on this. Go have fun with Mor. When you come back, I'll help you paint the baby's room and I'll get Azriel to help me baby proof the house. It'll get done. You just need to relax and enjoy your day out with Mor. Buy all the baby stuff you want and have fun." I tell her and instantly see her calm down.

Mor arrives at that moment and I send them off immediately. I don't like doing it, but I had to.

The others arrive a few moments later and I pull them into the kitchen, where we sit and eat some of the muffins Feyre made the other day.

"What's going on Rhys?" Cassian asks, making Azriel and Amren look my way.

"I want to give Feyre a little present or surprise. She did so much to set up our surprises and I think she deserves to have her own. So, I want to set up a little something for her."

"That's cool, but we need to make sure it won't be too much for her. She is close to going into labor, so we need it to be chill." Cassian says, making the rest of us murmur in agreement.

"Let's get started."

Feyre POV

Mor and I have been walking through this baby shop for a little bit now. We each have carts and both of them are pretty full of clothes, toys, bottles, diapers, and so much more. As we've been walking through, both of us have been getting excited over some things but the clothes mainly. We've picked out a dresser and a changing table, along with a few other big things we'll need.

"Okay, so the last thing we need to find is a crib" I tell her and start heading that way.

"Wait" she says, making me stop and turn her way, "Rhys asked us to wait because he wants to pick the crib with you. So, maybe that can wait until he comes with you."

I nod in agreement and head to the registers with her. We wait our turn and put everything up. I pull out money and go to pay, but notice only half of our stuff is on there.

"Um, I' sorry, but it seems like only half of our stuff is on there." I say anxiously.

"My High Lady, you're giving us an heir to the court and there's no way for us to thank you for that. I can't do it all for free, but I'm doing all I can to make it easier for you. So, you're only paying for half of your stuff today – a thank you."

I smile and thank her before paying for our half. We go to grab the bags when Azriel and Cassian show up, taking the bags from me.

"This is too much and too heavy for you to carry. Amren is on her way to help us and we'll get all of this to the house. You need to head to the town house and meet Rhys there." Cassian tells me.

I go to argue, but the glare I got from him was enough to make me shut up and leave.

Arriving at the town house, I was confused with my mind running in a million different directions. Why is he here? Why isn't he at our house? Did something happen while I was gone?

I open the door to the lights down low and a path of rose petals lining the floor in a small path, candles lighting the way. Following it down, I pass a side table that has a big white box on it. Looking at it more closely, I see 12 donuts in there. All of them pink and blue with little baby decorations on them. At the top of the box, there's writing in his handwriting.

"_My love, I hope you and my princess enjoy these treats.  
The blue ones are chocolate and the pink ones are strawberry.  
The two things you've been craving most." _

I could feel the tears prick my eyes, but blink them away quickly. I step away from the box and keep going, making a mental note of where to find them again. I follow the rose petals into the dining room and I see the table covered in different flowers – you can't see the table underneath them. There's red and yellow, blue and green, purple and black. Every type of flower one can think of in every color one can think of. In the middle of it all were heart shaped boxed – all filled with different types of candies. The lights in the room were still down and it was still only lit with candles, but it was absolutely beautiful.

I could feel my heart clench and the butterflies start in my stomach – it's amazing. I continue following the path and it leads me into the kitchen and to the table. There's dinner for two set up with candles and roses in a vase. There's two big plates covered with silver tops and a few smaller ones also covered. In the middle of the table, there was a little card that was folded to make it stand. Picking it up, I feel the tears pricking again.

"_My love,  
there is nothing I could do to express how much you mean to me.  
I could talk of how your smile lights up my days,  
how your laugh is able to make me smile,  
how your strength makes me feel stronger than ever._

_I could talk of how seeing you pregnant  
makes me the happiest I've been,  
or how the idea of you giving me a child  
gives me actual faith for the future of our court. _

_There's nothing I can do or say,  
nothing that can be written or sung,  
no words in the dictionary or any book ever,  
that can explain what you do to me. _

_There's only one more thing I can think of,  
one little thing that could be a start in explaining it._

_So, if you could turn around and say yes,  
it would be a start."_

What? I turned around to see Rhys on a knee with a little box held out to me. The tears come and this time I don't stop them. I can't. He's in a tux, which looks amazing on him, and his hair is gelled back. He opens the box, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Feyre, you are my mate and my forever. You've made me a better man, High Lord, and mate – something I never thought could happen. Now, you're giving me something that I never thought in a million years I'd have. I can't imagine how you've felt since everything started and how you're currently feeling, but you've given me the strength needed to do this. So, here I am on my knee for you, asking for your hand in marriage. Will you be my wife Feyre?"


	6. Bonus Scene 3

**Hey guys! So this is it! The moment I think at least some of you have been looking for – the final scene! There is no more to be posted after this. No more extras or possibilities for the story. I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story throughout its time and everyone who gave this little thing a chance. Please enjoy!**

**S.S.S.**

Third Person POV

All was quiet in the streets of Velaris as the citizens slept through the night. Well, most of them. The High Lord would be quite tired in the morning, but wouldn't care. Could he have slept? Yes. Did he want sleep more than to miss the birth of his daughter? Hell no. So he would be tired and grateful for it.

He was amazed by his mate. He was stunned by her strength and her perseverance; The High Lady had been in labor for hours, refusing to use the aids of medicine to make it easier. Her reasons? She didn't want to risk any. He was in awe at the fact that she could look so gorgeous after so many hours of labor. He never could've done it and he knew it. He watched as she took hold of their daughter for the first time, gently taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. He pulled her in for a light kiss before gently kissing his daughters' head.

"We need a name for her" Feyre said, catching his eye.

"We do, but you need to rest love. We can name her after you take a nap. You've done more than enough." He said, taking his daughter from her arms. Feyre had fallen asleep almost instantly.

Looking upon his little one, Rhysand couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe how much she looked like both of them. She had her momma's eyes and his hair, her momma's nose and his cheekbones. She'd be a heartbreaker – no doubt about it.

The little girl reached up and grabbed his thumb with her hand, showing the size difference quite clearly. He smiled at her and spoke softly as to not wake Feyre.

"Hello my baby love. I've waited to meet you for some time now." He said as she just stared at him, "I just met you and already love you so much. I promise you that no one will hurt you. They'll have to kill me to get to you or your momma – I swear it." He went on, his voice cracking by the end.

He pulled her closer and the door slowly opened to reveal their group. He didn't care to wipe the tears from his eyes or to pull away from her – he'd show his emotions for them, just them two. He looked up to his friends and smiled, silently waving them into the room.

"You can stay if you're quiet. Feyre needs to sleep, so we need to keep it down."

Amren went over to him and looked at the little one, smiling at her, "Oh, you're just gorgeous little one. You're daddy's gonna be chasing all the boys away from you, huh?" She said with a laugh. She ignored the anger on the High Lord's face at the mention of boys wanting her.

The other three went over to see the little girl, smiles evident on all three faces.

"What's her name?" Azriel asked.

"We haven't named her yet. Feyre mentioned it, but she needed to nap more than she needed to name her. So we'll name our baby when Feyre has rested from her hard work done here today."

They all nodded in agreement, understanding why their High Lord was so adamant about her napping. Proud was an understatement for what she had done there that night. Yes, they were proud when she defended Velaris from the attor and the same goes for when she willingly went with Tamlin to bring downfall to the Spring Court. But last night had overtaken all of that.

"You need to go rest too Rhys. We'll keep an eye on them, don't worry." Cassian had said, earning a vigorous head shake from the High Lord.

"No. I know I need rest, but Feyre needs it more. Right now, I would like some daddy-daughter time with my girl. You guys go to sleep, I'll see you after." Rhysand had said.

They wanted to argue – tried to for a minute, but the glare from him made them stop. He wanted some time with his daughter and his mate, they would give him that. 

The Court of Nightmares had been quiet. They had heard that the High Lord was coming today and most had hopes it was to introduce their child, but they didn't even know if the little one had been born yet. Everyone stood around, talking with other members of the court, when the ground shook with power.

The doors opened and in walked the four high ranking members of the High Lord and Lady's group. The boys entered with their wings out and stoic looks on their faces, the girls having weapons in their hands, all heading for the thrones. All four waiting for someone in the room to make a move, but no one saying anything.

A few moments later the doors opened again – this time showing the High Lord and the High lady, whom was carrying something in her arms. The Lord kept an arm around her and an eye on everyone around them as he led her to their thrones. Everyone fell to their knees immediately, bowing to them.

Yes, the Court re-made Feyre's throne as per Rhysand's orders. It's of the same design, size, and scale of the High Lord's – making him happy. He sat her down on hers and took a careful look at the bundle in her arms before turning to his court.

"Rise" he said, making them all stand. "Today we bring you exciting news. Two weeks ago, your High Lady gave birth to the heir of this court. A Princess if you will."

Excited murmurs went through the crowd. They were happy to see the Lady and the child looking happy and healthy as can be. They smiled and cheered as she stood and made her way to her mate with the little one.

"I wish to introduce you to Miss Violet Archeron." He said lowly, but powerfully.

All in the court began congratulating them as they slowly made their way through the crowd – showing the princess off. Some had tried to touch her and had asked to hold her only to be met with the threat of death if they tried it.

That night the court celebrated – while the group stayed close by Feyre. Many times she had told them to go have fun and many times she either got ignored or told a big fat "no".

Now the only thing was to tell Velaris of the birth.

**Yes, the story is done. There is no more to it. I hope you all enjoyed this little series thing and had fun reading it. **

**Please comment or leave a review on what your favorite part was. I'd love to hear it. **

**Mine would be the beginning when Feyre did the little hunt for Rhys to find out. That was so much fun to write and I love re-reading it. **

**With that all said, I'll see you all later!**

**S.S.S.**


End file.
